Real Love
by lazytrash
Summary: Eugene is truly in love with Susan test, and he would do anything to win her love. But, what if Susan was truly tired of Eugene's tricks to win her affection? What if this caused her to do something terrible, which caused Eugene to get hurt? And what if his injury's is what caused him to find his true love? Warning story is BoyXBoy no flames please.
Hello Everyone My Username is lazytrash:

I'm alerting you once again that this is a

BoyXBoy story so, if you don't like them

please don't read this.

This is also my first fanfiction so no flames

please I'm open to story ideas and constructive

criticism.

One last thing I do not own _Johnny Test_ the program

was created by Scott Fellows. I own nothing.

* * *

Eugene's POV

* * *

"Huff, Huff", I could hear the sound of me panting heavily, and my heavy steps each one sending a reverberating, "Thud", through my ears. I had just one more minute, and then I was done, just one more! I have to keep going!

My chest was on fire, I was barely breathing each breath coming out as a painful wheeze. I was pleading with my rubbery legs not to give out. I wanted to feel the satisfaction when I completed my goal, I desired it, craved it. Determination welled up in my chest and forced me to keep putting one leg in front of the other.

"beep, beep", finally, the stopwatch went off, each chirp alerting me that my daily run was over. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm finally done!", I don't know how I managed it, but I was finally able to run for a complete hour. I braced myself and grasped my legs, trying feebly to catch my breath and return my heartrate back to an acceptable speed.

The rush of completing my near impossible goal overtook my body. A fiery pride and strong confidence was flowing through the blood that was rushing through my veins. I feel like I almost understand how the palestras feel. Though, I'm quite far off from reaching their level of fitness.

I finally reached my fitness goal, and I intend on keeping the promise I made to myself. That if I could lose 5lbs, and manage to keep running, without stopping, for an entire hour that I would ask Susan Test out on a date.

I know I must have asked Susan out least 200 times, and each time I received the same soul crushing response. This time was going to be different I could feel it in my bones. I could feel the familiar warmth creep through my body as I thought about my beloved Susan. I know in the past I've done terrible things to try to gain Susan's affection ranging from blackmail to kidnapping. Each and every attempt ending in utter failure to win her affections.

This time there will be no games, blackmail, or kidnapping. I'm just going to go to her house and approach her like a normal person. I'm going to tell her how I truly feel about her, bearing my fragile heart to another possible rejection. Hopefully, just maybe, after all of that she'll finally agree to go on a date with me.

I was filled with a giddiness an anticipation that I hadn't felt in a long time. I almost felt a spring in my step as I finally started my trek home. For the first time in a long time I felt hope blooming in my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was ready, I didn't want to intimidate her with my money, so I didn't buy any gifts. I felt I was all I needed to bring, I even took the time to find the clothes my mother made me wear when she wanted me to learn how to appreciate the money we have. I was so close, I was now only about a block away from the test residence.

Despite my earlier confidence I was finally starting to feel nervous, I could feel sweat collect on my palms and the way my hands became clammy. Now, with each step I could feel myself start to shake and my chest tighten. I stopped to collect my thoughts and calm down, "Sigh", just breathe, in and out. I worked hard for this I wasn't going to turn back now, I made myself a promise.

I could see the test residence from where I was standing, but before I could force myself to move forward, I saw two barely visible figures standing out on the front lawn. I froze and restrained myself from moving forward straining my vision to identify the two blurry characters. Slowly hoping one of them is my beloved Susan, and not just Johnny and Dukey keeping guard, hoping to keep me away from Susan.

The closer of the two figures finally came into focus, and I felt a rush of oxytocin, as I identified my darling Susan. This was it I was finally going to ask out Susan, the nervousness dissipated and excitement quickly took its place. With the adrenaline pumping through my veins I picked up the pace almost jogging towards Susan.

I was about to call out her name, hoping to get her attention, when Susan took off towards the other blurry figure. I was still too far away to see who the other ambiguous figure was, but with my jogging pace the blurry figure quickly came into view. I should have guessed that, that person of all people would be here today right here, right now. The blurry figure was none other than Gill Susan's admirable next door neighbor.

I halted my pace, as confusion overtook my thoughts. Not knowing what was taking place before me nervousness once again took over, depleting and draining any excitement I just felt. I continued to observe that was unfolding before me, shuffling in place as I wasn't sure how to proceed from here.

Susan's running figure quickly met with Gill's embrace, I watched them stumble slightly in each other arms. Then, Susan did something that was completely unexpected, I watched as she kissed a slightly surprised looking Gill. The blush on both of their faces evident. I was still too far away to hear what they were saying, but I didn't really need to hear I could guess what they were saying to each other.

I felt this incredible jealousness and possessiveness overtake me, I wanted to walk over there and demand to know just what that horrible seen that unfolded before my eyes was. I started to stomp towards the embarrassed couple that has now separated. Then, I quickly realized what I was doing, and I stopped.

I can't compete with Gill in anyway. I mean look at me I'm fat, have buck teeth, freckles, and a bowl cut. There was no way I could approach her now. So, I admit defeat, I give up. I guess the only thing I can do now is wish the one I love happiness.

Even though, I want her to be happy, I still wanted to be the one by her side. There was no anger, no jealousy the only thing I felt now was sadness. It just overflowed from my aching chest, and I just stood there clutch my tee shirt, trying hopelessly to fight back the tears.

The only thing left to do now was to go home, and wallow in my sorrow. Even though, I just promised myself that I wouldn't cry, I found small sobs escaping my body as I wandered away from the scene in a slight haze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked disgusting my face was red and blotchy, my eyes were red and puffy, and I had dried snot on my face. Worst of all the tears and snot were still pouring out, I just couldn't get a hold of myself. Everything was blurry and hazy and I was just shuffling along, I wasn't even sure if I heading in the right direction towards my house anymore.

I felt unsure about everything my emotions were whirling creating a fusion of Jealousy, anger, and depression. Those sobs were finally succeeding in sending waves of nausea through my body. I could feel my throat burn as I began to retch.

I tried to support my body as retches overtook my body, the dry heaving taking a toll on my aching body and mind. I could feel my self-huffing and puffing bracing myself, I felt like I couldn't support myself for much longer, I need a place to rest and compose myself. I found myself slipping into an alley way. I slowly gave in and felt the cool rough bricks scrape down my back, as I moved into a sitting position on the smooth blacktop.

The searing pain in the back of my throat, and the sharp painful feeling of my gasps was starting to subside. I was absolutely exhausted, all of my limbs felt like anvils, and were just sprawled out beside me. I slowly shut my eyes and just focused on breathing in and out hoping to let this feeling of peace wash over me and envelop me with its sweetness.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there for, I looked up towards the slightly downcast sky hoping that it wasn't too late. As soon as looked up I felt a drop, and then another, it quickly turned into a downpour. I was already wet and moving right now would be a chore, so I just sat there with my knees pulled up against my chest, and my aching head lying on top of them. It happened so suddenly I'm not sure what's going on, I felt a pressure on my arm trying to forcibly drag me to a standing position.

A bolt of adrenaline shot through my veins as I shot a quick glance towards this mysterious person. Before I could get a good look though something hard and solid collided with my face, sending bolt of pain throughout my body, and I instinctively clutched my face.

My attacker then forced me against the wall, where he pined my hands on either side of my head. Even through all the tears I cried today, and the freshly forming black eye that's throbbing quite painfully, I think I managed to identify my attacker. I never once would have thought that Bumper would be the one attacking me, I mean he was Johnny Tests bully wasn't he?

I was like a deer in the headlights, fear freezing my body in place. I couldn't move, but finally my fight or flight response kicked in. It all happened so fast, I raised my knee, and I jammed it into his crotch as hard as I possibly could.

I heard him howling in pain, and he released my hands, I took a quick stumble as I tried to escape. I had to get out of here now! I ran towards the alleys exit. Everything else was a blur I didn't focus on where I was going, I didn't have time to think, I just needed to get out of there. My attacker recovered quickly I could hear the scuffing of his gym shoes on the concrete as he took off in pursuit of me.

My thundering heart beat was so much worse than any of times I've ever exercised. Maybe that's because of the deep urge for survival I'm feeling. I was already tired and I was beginning to despair because I knew with my weight I would never be able to outrun him. But it wasn't logic that pushed one foot in front of the other, it was desperation.

I only got so far before I began my dead end shuffle and before I knew it I was trapped once again by two brick buildings, only this time it was tall black gate that blocked my center path. I had two choices wait for him to catch up to me, or try to climb the gait.

I don't have any time to think, I have to make a decision, now! I felt the tears start to come back, but I had to hold them back, and I felt desperation take over my actions, as I nervously gripped the cold, hard, and unforgiving steel gate.

I had to remind myself to how to climb, having to remember to use one foot at a time. I see it, I can see the top of the gate, and I'm almost there! Then, I felt the familiar touch of Bumper's hands squeeze around my ankle, and he yanked me down with all of his might my body sending a hard plopping sound reverberating through the air, as it met with the hard blacktop surface beneath me.

Pain, just sharp pain everywhere. My head was so blurry I could barely make one coherent thought. But there was one thing I knew for sure and that was, that I could no longer get away. That thought alone sent despair throughout my body and I curled up into a poorly executed fetal position, trying to feebly protect myself from further attack.

When he saw me get into a pathetic fettle position he must have thought that I still had enough energy to try another escape attempt. He was going to make damn sure I wasn't getting away this time. He took a running start and threw himself down as hard as he possibly could onto my battered body. My head bouncing off the ground like one of those supper balls you get from those gumball machines.

Everything was blurry, my head felt like a static T.V. channel. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't grab hold of any coherent or conscious thoughts. Every thought was so far away I wasn't really even sure what was going on anymore, and I proceeded to stare right into the eyes of my attacker.

I then became Bumpers puppet, as he positioned my body, so that he was straddling my waist. "You thought you could run away from me you fat fuck," he looked straight at me, "huh". With each word spittle dripped on my face, but I wasn't really conscious enough at the time to process it or his furry.

"Answer me or I'll make you sorry!," but I couldn't comprehend what he said my mind was somewhere else faraway. I was stuck in this weird place between passing out and being conscious. I was physically present, but mentally I was here floating in-between consciousness and unconsciousness. I just continued to stare vacantly into Bumper's eyes.

A strangled "Why", left my throat though it was nothing more than a vocalization of my broken thoughts. But Bumper smiled none the less the corners of his mouth turning into a twisted grin, and showing off his gnarly teeth "Do you really want to know?", he proceeded to whisper into my ear, and he was so close to me that I could feel each of his warm breathes washing over my face in little puffs.

"Let's make a deal I'll tell you why after I finish beating the crap out of you, that is if you don't pass out beforehand", He must have took my silence as an agreement, and even though I continued with nothing but my vacant stare. I didn't feel fear anymore when I saw him raise his fist, I didn't even feel any pain from the succession of punches. The only thing reverberating through my body being the pressure from the blows. The only thing I can do now is stare vacantly at the cloudy, dark grey sky.

When he was finally done with me he very carefully whispered into my ear "If you really want to know why I did this, ask Susan Test." He then very carefully got up and walked away, and I just continued staring vacantly at the receding figure.

I was just so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. All the energy was draining from my body, my only thoughts being that this must be what death feels like. I slowly closed my eyes and let the feeling of sleep overtake my body.

* * *

That's the end of ch.1. This is something I'm mainly doing for fun, so even if I get no reviews I'll still continue to upload chapters. I tend to dislike unfinished stories, so there's a 99% chance that I'll see this to completion. Though, I am busy and it may be hard to find the time so forgive me if I don't upload chapters really frequently.

If you made it this far thanks for reading and I hope you have/ had a good day.


End file.
